


six

by A707W



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Illness, Self-Indulgent, Slight fluff, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A707W/pseuds/A707W
Summary: He can count the meaningful times he ever had with Oikawa on one hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my 3am purely self-indulgent angsty drabble. enjoy.

Iwaizumi knows that people think Oikawa is dumb, with his coiffed hair and dramatic gestures and general airheaded-ness.  He doesn’t deny it. He can count the meaningful times he ever had with Oikawa on one hand.

 

**One.**

The day they first met. He’s just a little boy—too tall for his age, but not as tall as Iwaizumi. Still, he’s just a little boy, bursting with excitement to play volleyball and catch UFOs. A little boy still snickering about girls and gagging at the sight of Iwaizumi’s beetles.

 

**Two.**

The day Iwaizumi realizes he’s in love with that little boy—who is not so little anymore. They’ve both grown and matured. Oikawa is taller than him, as much as Iwaizumi hates to admit it.

They’re on their backs, grass blades clinging to their shirts as Oikawa babbles on and on—something about how cool it would be to have six fingers on each hand. Iwaizumi’s not really listening, he’s too busy falling in love.

Oikawa turns to him, says some stupid shit that snaps him out of his daze, making him think _why am I in love with this idiot?_   while simultaneously slapping him on the head, ruining Oikawa’s suspiciously perfect coif. Oikawa whines about it. Perhaps he hasn’t matured all that much. 

 

**Three.**

The day they find out Oikawa is sick. Not with a cold or the flu or anything remotely curable. Oikawa’s mother cries. Iwaizumi teeters on the edge of falling apart. Oikawa hugs him. He doesn’t cry. Neither of them do.

 

**Four.**

The day he realizes what it really means. It’s a couple months later and Oikawa’s getting too sick to ignore. He’s admitted into the hospital. Iwaizumi sits by his side, trying to restrain himself from holding his hand. He’s pale, skinny, blanketed by blue hospital sheets. He looks at Iwaizumi and smiles. It’s weak. Iwaizumi finds that even in his sickly state, he still manages to look gorgeous. Still manages to make Iwaizumi fall in love with him a little more than before.

 

**Five.**

The day he floats close to the line between life and death. His face is pulled into a thoughtful frown all day, fiddling with his fingers like he doesn’t know what to do with them. So he grabs Iwaizumi’s hand and weaves their fingers together. Iwaizumi looks surprised. But not as much as when he pulls him closer, bringing their lips together in a brief kiss. When they break apart, Iwaizumi’s eyes are filling with tears. He cries for the first time.

They don’t talk for the rest of the night. Silence only filled with Iwaizumi’s even breaths and Oikawa’s shaky ones.

 

**Six. For Oikawa.**

It’s the same day before midnight. The room is dark. Iwaizumi’s breathing fills the silence. But only his.


End file.
